


Common Misunderstandings

by badgirlshenanigans



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlshenanigans/pseuds/badgirlshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye was hoping to rekindle something with Jemma after her return from Hydra, unfortunately everyone seems to be under the impression that Bobbi’s beaten her to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Misunderstandings

“Do you think they’re secretly together? They seem like they’d make a really good couple”.  
Skye’s become incredibly good at tuning out these comments, after all she can only handle so many comments about Fitz and Mack’s longing gazes before it starts to become old news. For some reason this comment stands out and her eyes dart up from her screen following his gaze and before she can stop it a grimace crosses her lips. Of course this was about Simmons and the one and only Bobbi Morse. The pair had become a fairly popular topic ever since Jemma’s return from being undercover, and it was grating on Skye’s nerves to put it lightly.

“I take it you disagree”? The question is enough to garner a more emotionless expression from her. Shrugging she returns her gaze to her computer screen, unfortunately the code she was previously working on is the furthest thing from her mind. 

“I’m just saying Simmons is clearly eating up the whole badass spy thing, and I hear Bobbi’s got a fair understanding of the science thing. They’d make a good pair.” Skye hopes he doesn’t take it personally when she slams her computer shut and stalks out of the room.

———————————————————

“So that’s how you kept your drops hidden. I can see why they sent you in, that idea was brilliant Jem”. Skye’s somehow managed to ignore the pairs endless chattering about, well honestly Skye didn’t understand half of it. Somehow it’s Bobbi’s use of Jem that really steals her attention. It’s infuriating that Bobbi’s towering form is hovering so close to Jemma’s. They’re both crowded around a computer screen, but that doesn’t explain why Bobbi’s hand is resting against Jemma’s leg on the opposing side of the chair, or why Jemma’s leaning into the other woman as she grins. Waving her hands around in that annoyingly cute way she always manages.

“Can you two quiet down some of us are actually trying to get some work done”? The look Jemma shoots her makes her feel properly shamed. Somehow Bobbi takes it all in stride and simply offers one of those ridiculous million watt smiles,” Sorry Skye, Jemma’s just showing me some of the protocols she used while undercover. I’m impressed with how quickly she met the people upstairs, it’s fairly rare for someone to ever leave the low level labs.”

Jemma’s cheeks instantly turn a dark crimson and she’s back to spluttering and mumbling words of praise in Bobbi’s direction. “Yeah Jemma’s brilliant, I’ve always known that. It didn’t take her risking her life to infiltrate hydra for me to figure that out”. Skye knows she’s being immature but she can’t help that Bobbi’s mere presence is enough to put her on edge. Standing up she gives the pair one last glare before hurrying out of the room. She wishes she wasn’t so aware of the thoughtful look Bobbi’s giving her.

———————————————————-

Skye’s only been hitting the bag a handful of minutes before May pops up in that frustratingly silent manner. Skye pretends she doesn’t notice and simply modifies her stance now that May’s holding the bag. “Do you want to talk about it”? Instead of answering she simply picks up the pace, hitting the bag with a surprising precision, courtesy of May’s intense training sessions.

“Simmons”? May’s question is enough to throw off her rhythm, only for a moment but it’s enough. May’s eyebrow arches in a knowing manner and Skye’s already feeling compelled to explain. “I just don’t see why she’s so impressed with agent Morse. It’s not like she’s the only one who can pull off missions. Just because she happened to be the one to bring Jemma home doesn’t make her superior. We’ve all come a long way. Even I’ve gotten a lot better at this whole secret agent thing”.

Somewhere along her rant she managed to increase her speed without noticing, and she’s not that surprised when one her knuckles splits. It takes all of her training to reign in her frustration. Normally she would’ve swung at the bag again, now she simply takes a deep breath attempting to steady her heartbeat. May simply stands there observing her, as if she’s actually doing something interesting. “You should tell her how you feel. Before it’s too late.” Skye’s about to ask her if she really thinks that’s a good idea but before she can Bobbi’s walking into the room, ironically Jemma’s trailing along at her side, with that far too familiar awestruck puppy look plastered on her face. Skye pretends it doesn’t sting when Jemma doesn’t even seem to notice her presence before she’s making a hasty exit.

———————————————————————-

To be perfectly honest she shouldn’t have expected positive results. Coding to get her frustration out was consistently a fruitless effort. Unfortunately the familiar pounding of keys didn’t have the same soothing ring as boxing did. After a solid hour of staring at the same line of code it’s fairly obvious that she won’t be accomplishing anything. Rubbing at the sides of her neck she slowly pushes herself away from the computer, before she has time to even consider an alternative activity there’s a knock on her door. “You can come in, but I swear if this is Lance trying to rope me into another drinking game I’m not biting tonight”. There’s no response as the door slowly swings open, and Skye tries to keep a straight face as a familiar British scientist peers around the door. “I’m not interrupting anything am I? I promise I’m not trying to start a drinking competition, although I’ve been told you’ve won the last handful of drinking games you partook in”. Skye forces herself not to smile, and instead gives a non-committal shrug. 

She almost regrets it when Jemma’s face immediately falls. Still the scientist steps into the room quietly shutting the door behind her,” look is everything alright, maybe I’m imagining things, though I’m fairly certain I’m not, but it seems like you’ve been avoiding me ever since I got back from my undercover mission with agent Morse”. “Bobbi”, Skye interjects, wishing she’d withheld the venomous quality in which the word escaped her. “Right exactly that. If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re upset with her presence here, has she done something to upset you? Not that that’s the point, I was more concerned with whether you’d forgiven me for leaving on the mission in the first place”. Skye’s had a speech prepared for this moment. Ever since Jemma disappeared she’s had a grand speech about her feelings and being honest that she’d been preparing. Unfortunately there were quite a few components she hadn’t planned for. One of them being the giant gorgeous elephant in the room, figuratively speaking of course.

“I’m not upset with you for leaving, I’ve just been really busy, a lot happened while you were away and I didn’t want to put any more weight on your shoulders. You just got back after all, overwhelming you didn’t seem like the right option”. “So there’s no reason why you practically fled from the gym earlier when you saw Ag- Bobbi?” Skye frowns at that offering another shrug,” why would I run away from her? It’s not like I’m afraid of her. I’m pretty sure I could take her in a fight”. Skye finally forces herself to look up in, immediately noting the knowing look Jemma’s giving her. “Why are you looking at me like that? You don’t believe me? I’m just as good an agent-“. Skye’s rant is cut off by Jemma’s hand moving to the back of her neck. Next thing she knows the distance between them is non-existent and Jemma’s kissing her. Really kissing her, unfortunately Skye’s brain decides this is the correct moment to completely shut down. Far too soon Jemma’s pulling away already stuttering some kind of apology,” I’m so sorry, I’m not sure what I was even thinking. I’m certain I misread that situation entirely, I’ll just take my leave now”.

Thankfully Skye manages to grasp the situation before Jemma can even turn to leave the room. Snagging the other girl’s arm she closes the distance between them. “Does this mean you and Bobbi aren’t… you know a thing”? Jemma’s staring at her blankly as if the idea never crossed her mind before this moment,” a thing? Skye of course not. Agent Morse is incredible but I’d never think of her like that. She’s simply a colleague that I can appreciate for her skills. Good lord can you imagine being in the middle of that insane love triangle with Lance? No thank you”. Suddenly it feels as if the weight of the world’s been lifted off of Skye’s shoulders, and she’s quick to close the distance between them again

. ————————————————————————

“So you and Jemma…”? Skye gives an exasperated sigh as she spins her chair around to glare at Lance. “Yes Jemma and I are dating, I don’t understand what hasn’t computed for you the last three times you asked.” “Hey calm down love I’m just trying to process it all. I was pretty convinced she’d successfully turned Bobbi.” Despite Jemma’s assurances the comment is enough to spark her frustration,” why does everyone keep saying that? Jemma and Bobbi just have some understandable mutual appreciation. It doesn’t have to mean that they were secretly banging or something.” “Well you’re right about that, besides even if I was interested Jemma’s never gone more than five minutes without bringing you up Skye”.

Skye feels her face turn crimson at the realization that the subjects of their conversation have entered the room. Jemma’s face mirrors her own as she crosses the room to stand behind Skye’s chair. “You never told me that Simmons,” Skye finally musters with a grin. Jemma simply rolls her eyes giving a slightly exasperated sigh”, really darling you’d think that you’d start using my first name now that we’re together. Besides I didn’t think I’d needed to tell you all that, I thought it was particularly obvious. I mean I spent most of the last week asking Bobbi for advice on how to ask you out”. Skye’s grin only widens at that, Lance and Bobbi have already fallen into their typical banter and as she leans her head back to rest against Jemma’s chest she realizes that she’s never been more content. Despite the other problems rising up in her life she wouldn’t change any of it, even if it means dealing with Jemma occasionally fangirling over Bobbi.


End file.
